May 26
1800s *1892 - John Clarkson of the Boston Beaneaters lose a no-hitter with two outs in the ninth inning, when Hughie Jennings of the Louisville Colonels came through with a hit. Clarkson won, 7–0. 1900s *1900 - At West Side Park, the Chicago Orphans defeated the Brooklyn Superbas, 1-0, in just 95 minutes. Nixey Callahan was the winning pitcher and Frank Kitson the loser. 1910s *1911 - In one of the few games in which both pitched, Christy Mathewson and Grover Cleveland Alexander appeared as relievers in a 5–3 victory for the New York Giants over the Philadelphia Phillies. 1920s *1925 - In a Detroit 8–1 victory over the White Sox, Ty Cobb became the first major leaguer to collect 1,000 career extra-base hits. He will finish with 1,139. *1929 - Pinch-hitters Pat Crawford of the New York Giants and Les Bell of the Boston Braves hit grand slams in the Giants 15–9 victory. 1930s *1930 - Joe Sewell of the Cleveland Indians stroke out twice facing lefthander Pat Caraway of the Chicago White Sox. It is the last time the Indians third baseman will fan this year, striking out only three times in 353 at-bats in the season. 1940s *1946 - Mel Ott stop from playing and decided only to manage the New York Giants. He was hitting 2-for-42 for a poor .048 batting average. 1950s *1950 - The Philadelphia Athletics made some changes. Connie Mack's son, Earle, who had been assistant manager, assumed the duties of chief scout. Earle, who had hoped to succeed his father as manager, was replaced by Jimmy Dykes. Mickey Cochrane was named general manager. *1956: **Al Simmons died in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, at the age of 54. A former Philadelphia Athletics All-Star outfielder, Simmons hit .334 with 307 home runs and 1827 RBI in a 20-season major league career that included stints with the Chicago White Sox, Detroit Tigers, Washington Senators, Boston Bees, Cincinnati Reds and Boston Red Sox. Simmons gained induction into the Hall of Fame in 1953. **Cincinnati Reds pitchers Johnny Klippstein, Hershell Freeman and Joe Black combined for 9-2/3 hitless innings, but lost 2–1 in 11 innings to the Philadelphia Phillies. *1959: **Harvey Haddix of the Pittsburgh Pirates pitched one of the most remarkable games in major league history. Haddix tossed 12 perfect innings, retiring the first 36 Milwaukee Braves he faced, before losing the perfect game in the 13th inning when Félix Mantilla reached first base on an error. After a sacrifice bunt and an intentional walk to Hank Aaron, Haddix surrendered an apparent three-run home run to Joe Adcock. Aaron left the field, and Adcock passed him on the basepaths. Adcock's blast was called a double as Mantilla scored the winning run. Lew Burdette of the Braves pitched all the way for a 12-hit, 1–0 shutout. **In another stunt of Bill Veeck, 3-feet 7 inch Eddie Gaedel returned to a major league field along with three other midgets. Arriving by helicopter and dressed as Martians, the quartet dropped onto the Comiskey Park infield and shoke hands with second baseman Nellie Fox and shortstop Luis Aparicio, and gave them toy ray guns as the public announcer informed that the ''extraterrestrials'' had arrived to help the somewhat short keystone double play combo in their struggle with giant earthlings. **Ed Walsh died in Pompano Beach, Florida, at the age of 78. Walsh started a brief but remarkable pitching career in 1904 with the Chicago White Sox. From 1906 through 1912, he averaged 24 wins with 220 strikeouts and posted an earned run average below 2.00 five times. Walsh was selected to the Hall of Fame in 1946. 1960s *1962: **Los Angeles Dodgers pitcher Sandy Koufax struck out 16 Philadelphia Phillies to lead his team to a 6–3 victory. **Al Kaline of the Detroit Tigers fractured his collarbone while making a dramatic game-saving catch in right field. Kaline helped preserve a 2–1 victory over the New York Yankees but he will miss two months with the injury. *1969 - Hank Aaron of the Atlanta Braves hit his 500th career double, becoming only the third major leaguer to reach 500 doubles and 500 home runs. 1970s *1976 - In a scoreless game at Anaheim Stadium, Ken Brett of the Chicago White Sox had a no-hitter with two outs in the ninth inning when Jerry Remy of the California Angels hit a slow roller down the third base line. Third baseman Jorge Orta let the ball roll and, in a controversial ruling, it was scored as a hit, though many thought it ought to be ruled an error. Brett then gave up a hit in the tenth to former teammmate Bill Melton but won the game, 1–0, in 11 innings. 1980s *1986 - Houston Astros pitcher Jim Deshaies recorded his first major league win, striking out 10 in seven innings, in the Astros 4–1 victory over the St. Louis Cardinals. 1990s *1990 - Don Baylor, the only Angels player to win the American League MVP Award (1979), was inducted into the team's Hall of Fame. The seasoned veteran averaged 23 home runs and 87 runs batted in, while batting .262 in six seasons for the Californian team. *1993 - Carlos Martínez of the Cleveland Indians hit a fly ball that caromed off the head of Texas Rangers outfielder José Canseco and bounced into the stands for a home run. The unusual home run helped the Indians defeat the Rangers, 7–6. *1995: **Ken Griffey, Jr. of the Seattle Mariners fractured his wrist while making a spectacular catch against Kevin Bass of the Baltimore Orioles. Some observers called it the greatest catch they’ve ever seen. Griffey will undergo surgery on his injured wrist and will miss the next three months of action. **University of Southern California and Fresno State combined for an NCAA postseason baseball record of 39 runs in the USC Trojans' 22-17 victory in the West Regional. USC scored three runs in the top of the ninth inning to break the record of 37 set by the Trojans and Houston in 1990. *1996 - The Chicago White Sox became the 16th team in American League history to hit four home runs in one inning in their 12–1 win over the Milwaukee Brewers. Frank Thomas, Harold Baines and Robin Ventura hit consecutive homers and Chad Kreuter added another in Chicago's seven-run eighth inning. *1997 - Chicago Cubs outfielder Sammy Sosa and Pittsburgh Pirates infielder Tony Womack hit inside-the-park home runs in the sixth inning of the Cubs 2–1 win. It was the first time two inside-the-park homers had been hit in the same inning in 20 years. 2000s *2001 - Curt Schilling of the Arizona Diamondbacks pitched a no-hitter into the 8th inning against the San Diego Padres before Ben Davis broke it up with a bunt single. Schilling allowed a run in the ninth and finished with a three-hit, 3–1 victory. *2002 - Kansas City Royals reliever Cory Bailey won both ends of a doubleheader against the Texas Rangers, becoming the first pitcher since David Wells in 1989 to do that. *2004 - Daryle Ward of the Pittsburgh Pirates hit for the cycle and tied his career best with six RBI in a 11–8 victory over the St. Louis Cardinals. The feat has been done 23 times in Pittsburgh history and 243 times in the majors since 1882. Ward joined his father, Gary Ward, to become the first father-son combination in major league history to hit for the cycle. The senior Ward accomplished the feat on September 18, 1980, for the Minnesota Twins. *2005 - Alfonso (Chico) Carrasquel died in Caracas, Venezuela, at the age of 77. Carrasquel, the first in a great line of Venezuelan shortstops that includes Luis Aparicio, Dave Concepción, Omar Vizquel and Ozzie Guillén, became the first Hispanic player to appear in an All-Star Game, in 1951, at Briggs Stadium. *2006 - Angel Berroa hit a three-run home run in the eighth, and the Kansas City Royals escaped a jam in the bottom of the ninth after a near two-hour rain delay, edging the New York Yankees, 7–6, to halt a 13-game losing streak and 14 at Yankee Stadium since 2005. The Royals' 19-game losing streak from July 28-August 19 last season was the only mark longer in franchise history. Reggie Sanders hit his 299th career home run for Kansas City. After his next home run, he will become the just the fifth player in major league history with at least 300 homers and 300 stolen bases, joining Bobby and Barry Bonds, Andre Dawson and Willie Mays. Derek Jeter got his 2,000th career hit in the contest, becoming the eighth player in Yankees history to reach the milestone. Births *1931 - Jim Frey, manager *1932 - Joe Altobelli, manager *1947 - Darrell Evans, All-Star infielder *1954 - Kevin Kennedy, manager *1960 - Rob Murphy, pitcher *1971 - Jason Bere, All-Star pitcher *1973 - Chris Latham, outfielder *1975 - Travis Lee, infielder Deaths *1956 - Al Simmons, Hall of Fame outfielder (b. 1902) *1959 - Ed Walsh, Hall of Fame pitcher (b. 1881) *1996 - Mike Sharperson, All-Star infielder (b. 1961) *2005 - Chico Carrasquel, All-Star infielder (b. 1928)